


Of Raindrops, Heartbeats, and You

by babysungwoonie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysungwoonie/pseuds/babysungwoonie
Summary: “These days, it feels like you are mine but not; it feels like we are lovers but not. What are we? I'm confused.”





	Of Raindrops, Heartbeats, and You

 

* * *

 

 

Sungwoon was good at playing games; any kind of games. This one might be his favorite—ignoring Daniel kind of games. For the past ten minutes, Sungwoon could see from his peripheral vision that Daniel couldn’t take his eyes off Sungwoon. That was not something new though. Sungwoon was kind of used to it. All those staring, gazes, and attentions Daniel put on him was a little too much. Sungwoon wondered if Daniel ever saw himself in the mirror and noticed how silly he was for sending those awestruck gazes and toothy smile at everything Sungwoon did. To be honest, Sungwoon was happy; contented even, for the fact that how easy it was to wrap Daniel around his own fingers. He really enjoyed this. Sungwoon liked to be the center of attention; especially Daniel. He could feel how those gazes warmed him inside and that silly smile made his heartbeats accelerated. And being the jerk he was, Sungwoon would ignore it; pretending that he didn’t notice and he would let Daniel to keep sending him lovesick puppy looks.

 

“Minhyun- _ssi_ really has a nice abs.”

 

In the midst of filming for their dvd tour, the members were gather to talk about something trivial; something like Minhyun’s abs for example. Jisung agreed to what Sungwoon just said. Minhyun really had a nice abs; a good body proportion—a visual explosion. Other members were joining the hype of Minhyun’s solo performance that was involved sexy abs and blindfold. Minhyun was embarrassed but he also looked proud. He said that he practiced everyday so he could give the audience a great view.

“He showed his abs everyday to me. Always asking me is it good, is it sexy,” Sungwoon teased him while laughing enthusiastically. It wasn’t a lie though, Minhyun did that almost everyday. Sungwoon was used to that view and he even had photos of it on his phone. Jinyoung commented that he wanted to have a body like Minhyun; he was so envy.

Sungwoon glanced at Daniel. He could see how silent Daniel was. He even put a sour face and didn’t join the banter. No wonder that he was not interested much; Sungwoon knew the reason but still it didn’t stop him to continue about himself gushing over Minhyun’s abs. He could deal with Daniel later.

 

•—•

 

It was free night for the members. There was a music event they needed to attend the day after tomorrow. So, tonight it was free for them to take a rest for awhile after the packed schedule last week. Sungwoon was bored and hungry. He was in the mood to go out to grab some good decent foods. And of course, Minhyun was the one that he could count on to. Luckily, they shared the same hobbies; one of them was food culinary. Sungwoon swore that Minhyun knew every single nice places to eat in this country. He always asked for Minhyun’s advice where to go and where to eat. Besides, Minhyun always have been a best companion for him. So, it was nothing new when Minhyun agreed to go out with him. _Yangnyeom Gejang_ was so tempting anyway.

Sungwoon shared on their group chat; offering others to come along. It’s been awhile they didn’t go out to grab supper as a whole team. Jisung said he was too tired that his old bones begged to differ. Sungwoon snorted upon reading his leader’s reply. Now Jisung admitted that he was old when he actually yelled at everyone who called him old on daily basis. Jinyoung and Guanlin were too lazy to get up from their beds. Sungwoon tsked, young people these days. Meanwhile, Seongwoo sent them an unnecessary meme which got a middle finger sticker from Minhyun as a reply. The baby, Daehwi, told them to be careful in their way; such a sweet baby brother he was. Jihoon and Woojin couldn’t be bothered; too caught up on their video games. Jaehwan wanted to come along but he said his feet didn’t want to leave the dorm. Sungwoon couldn’t care less about it. And there was Daniel. Actually there was nothing from Daniel. It irked Sungwoon because he knew very well that Daniel had read the message but didn’t bother to give a single reply. The fact that he was that type of guy who often spammed on group chat with his long and unnecessary messages; it did bother Sungwoon. Though he couldn’t blame Daniel either. Sungwoon was the one who started this game anyway so how could he end up being the dejected one here. But then again, Sungwoon remembered that he didn’t even reply to Daniel’s private message since two days ago. Daniel asked him to watch movie because he just bought a new set of his favorite avengers movies. Sungwoon didn’t reply back. The thing was everytime Daniel asked Sungwoon to do something just the two of them, Sungwoon was always chickened out. It would need longer for him to only reply those messages, let alone agreeing to Daniel’s invitations.

To say that it was complicated, was true enough. On one side, Sungwoon didn’t want to give any false hopes for Daniel. He didn’t want to hurt Daniel more than he already did. But on the other hand, Sungwoon wanted to pull Daniel into his gravity, again and again. He wanted Daniel to only look at him. Sungwoon was a jerk and he was selfish; he hated himself for that. But the thoughts only didn’t stop him from doing what he was doing right now; playing with Daniel’s heart.

Since no one would tag along, Sungwoon dragged Minhyun immediately before he became a truly hungry man. They decided to take a cab because they didn’t want to trouble their manager; it was kind of day off today. The place they headed to was located in suburb of Seoul city. Minhyun went there two years ago with his family. One of his favorite; so he was pretty excited to show it to Sungwoon. Luckily, they shared the same taste on food. It was not something new for both of them to hang out. Members would like to tease them by calling it a date. Sungwoon just laughed it off because everyone knew exactly what their relationship was.

Just like all the time, Sungwoon could count on Minhyun. He never disappointed him. This place was indeed beautiful and cozy; with those vintage ornaments and good view of suburban hill. Minhyun had reserved one table on the second floor and it turned out to be outdoor; on the balcony. Sungwoon smiled upon noticing all of this. The atmosphere, the summer air he could breathe in so easily; the clear night sky with stars scattered around—Sungwoon really liked this.

The taller one snorted when he saw Sungwoon enjoyed his cola like it was some expensive wine. Good decision he made for bringing Sungwoon here. He could feel something was quite off with his best friend lately.

Sungwoon took out his phone from his pocket; intending to snap some high quality shots with the beautiful scenery surround them. That was when he realized that he had couple of messages that left unread. Sungwoon scrolled down his notifications. A small tiny smile graced his lips; the cute dimples appeared. He tried his best to bit his lower lip so the smile wouldn’t get wider.

 

_don’t forget to bring umbrella, hyung. it’s said it’s gonna rain today._

_be careful._

_have fun :(_

_wrong emoji!!_

_:)_

 

Stupid Daniel. Sungwoon had to hold back himself from laughing. Daniel was so silly and cute it almost made Sungwoon mad. He remembered that Daniel had a magazine photoshoot. One of the reason he cannot join tonight. But even if Daniel didn’t have any schedule, Sungwoon doubted that Daniel would come along as well. Daniel’s jealousy towards Minhyun was ridiculous. There were too many times the Samoyed boy had shown it blatantly. Though Sungwoon perfectly knew that Daniel’s feeling for him was the reason why he acted like that. But still, it was funny watching Daniel sulked and pouted like a big baby he was everytime Sungwoon had a moment with Minhyun.

For the countless time, Sungwoon already said that Minhyun was a friend; a best friend, but Daniel would never understand anyway. Sometimes it made Sungwoon wondered, was their age gap two years or much more than that because Daniel was like five years old when it came to sulking. But then again, Sungwoon didn’t need to trouble himself telling Daniel about him and Minhyun anyway. Daniel could think whatever he wanted to and it wouldn’t be such a big deal for Sungwoon. Or he thought so.

  
“You’re gonna crack your face if you keep smiling like that.”

 

Sungwoon bit his lower lip and kept his phone on his pocket. Minhyun looked amused it made Sungwoon wanted to kick him on the knees. He intended to send a reply to Daniel but he guessed it could wait.

“Stop saying nonsense.”

Sungwoon chewed on his spicy crab; ignoring Minhyun who snorted while drinking his wine. It couldn’t be denied that Minhyun was the only member that knew about his story. The perks of being roommates. The thing about Minhyun was he listened very well. Sometimes he would give good advices; but most of times he would just listen and let Sungwoon talked about anything that kept bothering him. Sungwoon was stubborn. When he already set his mind to something, he would hold onto it for the longest time. Minhyun understood that pretty well so he seldom to push his thoughts on him. Sungwoon was a big guy; an adult who could make his own choices for his own good. But there were also times when Sungwoon looked so helpless and frustrated. On time like that Minhyun really wanted to knock some senses on that pretty head of his. Sungwoon was almost perfect. Almost. He would be a whole perfect if he knew how to fall in love.

“When will you surrender anyway? The big puppy won’t wait forever.”

The fork stopped midway. Sungwoon was sulking. The pout was clearly visible. He sent a glare to Minhyun’s direction that made the latter laughed. Sungwoon looked like a grumpy tiny dog. So cute.

“The time is ticking. Quit playing your games. He’s a good guy.” Minhyun said in serious tone. Everyone knew that Daniel was indeed a good guy; too good even. Though sometimes; scratch that—most of times people were wondering how old was he actually. Minhyun felt bad for Daniel. And of course it was all because this stubborn hyung in front of him.

 

“He was just sending me text. No big deal.”

 

“He was always sending you text, _hyung_.”

 

The thing about Minhyun that he hated, right now, was how he was right. Minhyun always guessed right; his words were on point and it made Sungwoon went silent. He was not in the mood with some heart-to-heart talk with the younger. Minhyun sensed that so he didn’t pursue any further.

 

  
•—•

 

This morning’s forecast was proven true. It was raining now. The cold night air brushed Sungwoon’s body; he shivered a little. Regretting the fact that he did not bring any umbrella and he had to wait right here alone. Yes, Minhyun was such a jerk. He had left Sungwoon here to meet up with his other friends. Sungwoon just stood there. Watching the vehicles passed by. He might wait here a little while. Under the red canopy; he looked up to the night sky. It must have been nice to play under the pouring rain. Feeling the sprinkle of rain touched his perfect skin. Sungwoon smiled a little over his own thoughts.

Sungwoon was startled out of his reverie when he felt a presence in front of him. He looked up to see the figure. A child-like smile and warm gaze. Sungwoon was being pulled by that hand. It was like he was still in trance when he stepped into the van. The coldness vaporized. All he felt now was the warmth from the heater on the black van.

“I already told you to bring an umbrella.” Daniel’s gruffy voice sounded worried. “But of course you didn’t read my messages.” He added and snorted. Laughing at his own words.

“Why are you here?” It was such a simple question. It sounded stupid but it was understandable nonetheless. Sungwoon didn’t remember asking Daniel to pick him up or anything. And surely he didn’t give the address as well.

 

“Minhyun _hyung_ texted me.”

 

 _Ah_ , figured. As much as he wanted to give a slap to Minhyun, he also felt grateful because he didn’t have to find a cab in the middle of this weather.

Daniel took Sungwoon’s hand; rubbing it continuously to ease the coldness. Daniel’s hand felt so warm. He held onto Sungwoon’s tightly. Locking their fingers. Sungwoon wondered how they fitted. Daniel’s fingers were big but it fitted perfectly; wrapping around Sungwoon’s—protecting them. This holding hand things was common. They did it many times, on stage or even on daily basis. But still, it didn’t change the fact that it would always give a tingling sensation. Sungwoon had held too many hands before but it has never been as compatible as Daniel’s hands. It was like a matching puzzle piece. The thoughts about that always made Sungwoon afraid.

 

“Are you still feeling cold?”

 

The warmth of Daniel’s hand and the way he smiled; and the way how voice sounded so dreamy—it made Sungwoon’s heart beated furiously.

Sungwoon shook his head. He was more than enough feeling all the warmth or he might got burned soon. Daniel was smiling, again. He looked so tired though. It was understandable because he got more individual schedules, despite the group tight schedules itself. But Daniel never stop smiling. It always amazed Sungwoon where he actually got that energy. Positive made positive. That was what Daniel always said. And it was true because people would be happy when Daniel was around.

“Have you eaten yet?”

Sungwoon remembered that it was around eleven p.m before he went with the van. Daniel pouted and shook his head. Sungwoon already could tell. Daniel still had his make up on, so he probably run right away after the photoshoot ended. It made Sungwoon’s stomach churned. Daniel was stupid. He was stupid enough to neglect his own food intake. “I’ll make ramen!” Daniel said excitedly.

Sungwoon brushed Daniel’s mop of hair with his untangled hand. “Eat healthy food, young man.” Daniel just laughed. A hoarse kind of laugh that sometimes Sungwoon liked to hear even in his daydream. “I will make you the most spicy one!” said Sungwoon. Daniel laughed even more. His teeth were all exposed in a cute way.

Daniel hugged Sungwoon’s tiny body tightly. Bringing Sungwoon into his warm embrace. The laughter didn’t die down yet. “ _Ah_ , you’re so cute, _hyung_. What to do with you.” Daniel whispered softly. Then seconds after that he laughed even more. Sungwoon closed his eyes. Feeling Daniel’s presence that was so close to him.

Maybe, just maybe, Sungwoon couldn’t imagine the days without hearing this laugh.

 

•—•

 

The walk back home to their dorm went silent. Daniel put his arm around Sungwoon’s shoulder like he was born to do it. Sungwoon let him. Their manager had to go back to the company; leaving the two guys alone. The elevator was empty. Sungwoon had his back against the cold elevator wall. Daniel’s arm was still securely placed around his tiny frame. It felt like Daniel was purposely doing that to protect him. This kind of gesture that always made Sungwoon think that he might be special.

Sungwoon was quiet. Too many things he was thinking right now. Recalling Minhyun’s words, Sungwoon once again was being conflicted. He was the type of guy who had confidence and he was capable of doing anything. He was a fast learner; many people said there was nothing he couldn’t actually do. That might be right. Eventhough there was one certain thing that he was so bad at. Being someone’s person; that was.

It couldn’t be helped that Sungwoon could be a coward. This was not light matter. This thing would involve not only one or two hearts; but also many in between. Too many obstacles and there would be many things to be sacrificed.

Sungwoon was conflicted. So conflicted when all he could see right now was how Daniel stood in front of him; holding his left hand while gazing at Sungwoon’s orbs. They stood like that. No one tried to let go of each other’s hands. The corridor of their dorm was so quiet. Even Sungwoon could hear the sound of his heartbeat. He started to count from one inside his head to reduce the sudden change of his heart rate.

Daniel didn’t take his eyes off Sungwoon. The gaze was so intense yet warm enough to calm Sungwoon’s nerve. Minutes passed by. The time was ticking; slowly but surely, leaving two souls in endless silence. Daniel still held Sungwoon’s hand; rubbing it a little—making a circle with his own thumb. He could just go to the 10th floor. He could just said good night and leave Sungwoon there. But of course he did not. Daniel kept standing there; as if it was too hard to let go. That was so ridiculous. They met everyday but Daniel felt like kept missing the older all the time. As if twenty four hours was not enough.

The longer they were there; the crazier Sungwoon became. He wanted to ask Daniel to let go so he could breath easily. But apart of him wanted to embrace this feeling inside and let his heart spoke for once. There were some certain questions he really wanted to ask Daniel. The questions that he kept thinking through days and nights. He never had a chance to voice it out. Maybe because he was too afraid that everything would turn out to be different from what he truly expected.

 

“Why?”

 

Sungwoon’s soft voice echoed through the hallway. Eyes met eyes. People said that eyes never lied. So he opted to look straight into those orbs. Trying to search an oddity. The crinkle on Daniel’s forehead was visible. Daniel looked confused. He didn’t understand what Sungwoon was trying to imply.

“Why you didn’t stop already?”

There was a slight tiny sadness acrossed Daniel’s eyes. And it also saddened Sungwoon himself. But he needed to voice out what has been on his mind. Daniel started to get what actually Sungwoon meant by that question. He tightened the hold of their linking hands in response.

“Do you want me to?”

Sungwoon could feel the shakiness on Daniel’s voice. His heartbeats accelerated. He tried to absorb Daniel’s question. Never thought that Daniel would encounter him with that.

So, _did Sungwoon want it to stop?_

Daniel was looking at him as if he could penetrate his soul with that intense gaze. And he did, Daniel’s stare had already pierced through his heart and soul.

“No.”

The answer came out like a whisper but it was loud enough for Daniel to hear. Sungwoon had to break their staring contest because it was getting harder for him to breath. He didn’t want Daniel to see his vulnerable state through his eyes. Sungwoon couldn’t pretend anymore. Right now, he was showing his heart on the platter for Daniel to see.

 

“Will you hurt me?”

 

It couldn’t be helped for Sungwoon to ask that as well. Sungwoon was the type who never afraid of anything; except the fear of being someone’s person and getting hurt by it. His life has been hard enough to deal with, so he didn’t want any other heart-problem to burden him.

Daniel heaved a deep sigh. His free hand started to rub on Sungwoon’s arm. Such a comforting and domestic gesture. Daniel brought Sungwoon’s hand and placed it on top of his chest; right on Daniel’s beating heart. It was overwhelming when Sungwoon could feel the heartbeats; dancing under his palm. The feeling was mutual because it synced pretty well with his own.

“Since the first time I met you, never once I ever thought of hurting you.” Daniel spoke softly. “I love you too much, _hyung_. All I can think is to be with you. Only you.”

It’s never been easy for Sungwoon to cry because he was a grown up man. He has dignity. No tears had to shed because real man could contain his feeling. But be damned those stereotypes. Sungwoon wanted to cry so bad right now. Daniel’s confessions always made him weak. This was not the first time but this one was the most heart-wrenching he ever felt.

 

“But—”

 

Sungwoon stopped midway. Trying to normalize his raging heartbeats. Daniel’s hands were still on his. Keeping him warm and safe.

“—but I don’t think I know how,”

Sungwoon didn’t know how to start. He didn’t even know how to go through this without getting freak out at some points.

“ _Hyung_ , I didn’t ask you to die with me. All I was asking is for you to take a chance with me. Let me love you.”

The thought of having an exclusive relationship with someone always freaked Sungwoon out. He loved people. He had many people he loved with the same amount of feeling. All of them got to get his share fairly. Never thought that himself would get attached to someone that he could proudly said as his. It was hard for Sungwoon to be that someone’s person. But then again, his heart said otherwise. He had learned to accept those feelings. Because he couldn’t lie anymore that he wanted to be happy with someone whom he loved wholeheartedly.

“Okay, let’s try.”

Sungwoon looked up to see Daniel’s face. Looking straight through his almond orbs, again. With certainty he felt right now, Sungwoon nodded and said, “Let’s try this together, Niel- _ah_.”

People said that Daniel was like a sunshine. Giving the warmth to his surrounding. His smile could light up the whole town. And today, Sungwoon could see that Daniel was much more beautiful than that. Daniel smiled so wide it made his eyes formed crescent moon. The warmth from his smile could melt Sungwoon’s icy cold heart. Daniel was laughing softly and his eyes began to water. He gazed at Sungwoon as if he was the most precious person in this universe. Daniel reached out Sungwoon’s face—stroking his cheek gently. Then he pulled the older into his embrace. Hugging him so tight like his life was depended on it.

 

“Thank you, _hyung_. Thank you so much.”

 

Daniel’s soft whisper was enough to make Sungwoon fell in love all over again.

It took one year and three weeks for Sungwoon to embrace the feeling. And he was ready to walk on this path with the one he loved from now on.

 

•—•

 

Their day off was usually filled with lazing around in the living room with the consoles plugged on or just sleeping in their private rooms until tomorrow. Jihoon and Woojin was already in a battle since early morning. Sungwoon always wondered how those two could severely engaged on those games. It wasn’t like Sungwoon had no interest but he had much important thing to deal with right now. Something like enjoying his breakfast. His very first breakfast with his boyfriend.

Sungwoon was almost choked on his own thought. _Boyfriends_. It felt so weird but also felt right. Never thought he would address someone as his boyfriend. It was definitely something new that he needed to get used to.

It was nine in the morning and Daniel already enjoyed himself by visiting the lower floor dorm. Daniel sat next to him with a spoon full of chocolate ice cream. He looked like a child; enjoying his breakfast without forgetting to plaster that stupid smile of his. Daniel smiled all the way while looking at Sungwoon. They were at their staring contest again. Sungwoon needed to suppress his laugh when Daniel almost mistook his nose for his mouth because he was too focus on staring at the love of his life.

“Why are you having ice cream for breakfast? That’s so unhealthy. Stupid.”

Sungwoon wanted to call Daniel with those stupid pet names but he held himself back. That was too early and he was too embarrassed. So he would settle with stupid instead.

The big puppy just laughed. His morning husky voice tickled Sungwoon’s hearing system. “Don’t let the fans know that you eat other than _Binggrae_.” Sungwoon teased him.

“Oh _hyung_! Don’t tell them about it!”

Daniel pouted a little but then laughed some more. Sungwoon snorted and digged on his cookies and cream flavored cereal.

Today felt different. Not in a bad way. Sungwoon woke up with a light feeling on his heart. It felt like some of the burden had been lifted from his chest. He even smiled to himself while showering. Sungwoon started to think he might be gone crazy.

 

“What will we do, _hyung_?”

 

Sungwoon pondered a little. He thought about going back to sleep since he needed to get his energy back for tomorrow’s schedule. But, that would be boring. They needed to do something more special since this was the first day they became a couple.

Once again, Sungwoon almost died thinking about his relation status with Daniel. It made him excited and yet dizzy all of sudden.

“I don’t know. Why don’t you decide?”

Daniel smiled sheepishly. The red hue spreaded across his cheeks. He bit his lower lips and avoided Sungwoon’s eyes.

“ _Yah_ , what’s with that face?”

Daniel’s bunny teeth were protruding. He shruged a little and put down his spoon. Full attention on Sungwoon. “Maybe we can do something boyfriends do?” He said carefully.

  
“Like what?”

 

Sungwoon never had relationship before. Let alone being with a man. So, basically he was pretty clueless about this whole thing. Though he acted like a nice boyfriend on cam but that was just scripted.

Daniel leaned closer; narrowing down their gap. Sungwoon could see Daniel’s mole under his right eye clearly under such a close range like this.

 

“Something like this?”

 

Sungwoon’s breath was hitched. It came so suddenly and left him with no time to react. Daniel kissed him right on the lips. One touch of Daniel’s lips and Sungwoon was like on cloud nine. It was far from what he had expected. It was much more indescribable that he already thought.

Daniel was not moving. Only placing his lips on top Sungwoon’s. And Sungwoon was also freezed. Didn’t know what to do except blinking his eyes once, twice, and thrice. He felt stupid because he didn’t know exactly what to do. _Did he has to kiss him back?_

The heartbeats were jumping abnormally it made Sungwoon had gone haywire. He could hear Woojin and Jihoon’s shouted loudly from the living room. Sungwoon was panicked. What would he do if they caught them in this kind of state? Was Daniel stupid? _Well_ , yes Daniel was stupid. He was always stupid anyway.

When Sungwoon wanted to pull away, Daniel put his palm on Sungwoon’s cheek. Stroking it softly. Daniel opened his eyes and smiled over the kiss. He nodded once and started to move his lips. Sungwoon was awestruck. His mind went blank for seconds. Then he surrender. Sungwoon let Daniel lead the way. He started to harmonize with Daniel’s action. To say that Sungwoon was overwhelmed, was understatement. Sungwoon was like on the seventh heaven. The kiss was smooth and mind-blowing. Daniel kissed him so softly and carefully; treating Sungwoon like he was the fragile porcelain that could easily break with one single rough touch. Daniel kissed him like he was destined to do that. Sungwoon could feel the honest emotion through the kiss. He could feel how much Daniel loved him. It definitely made Sungwoon like the luckiest man on earth to ever feel this way.

The kiss tasted like the mix of cookies ‘n cream and chocolate. Sungwoon couldn’t help himself but smiling throughout the kiss. It was so sweet he was sure that he could get diabetic after this. Daniel was also smiling. He didn’t stop caressing Sungwoon’s cheek while kissing him senselessly. Sungwoon opened his eyes and he could see from his peripheral vision that Jisung was about to enter the kitchen. What he didn’t expect was Jisung to smile and walked out sneakily; leaving the couple in action. Sungwoon thought that maybe Jisung knew. Of course Jisung knew it. Daniel was like an open book; a man who always wore his heart on his sleeves. The members probably knew by then about their relationship. And Sungwoon felt relieved because everything seemed fine and he was less worried. Maybe, everything would go smoothly.

 

And maybe, Sungwoon was falling in love again for the countless time already after looking back at Daniel’s eyes. Because after all this time, Daniel’s eyes were still the same; those eyes never lied.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~! ^^  
> i love nielwoon so much T____T


End file.
